Unicorn Priestess, the Guardian Sweet Heart
by hibiki kurenai
Summary: Sejak kecil SuHo selalu memimpikannya setiap malam, sesosok Unicorn yang telah memikat hatinya / Tiga ratus tahun lebih waktu YiXing terhenti dalam penjara tugas sebagai Priestess / Ketika takdir memanggil sang Guardian untuk menyelamatkan Priestess-nya / Bisakah mereka berdua bertemu? / Well, let's enjoy this fairy tales from Aqua Blue world... [a fantasy EXO fics, SuLay couple]


Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Title :**** Priestess Unicorn, the Guardian Sweet Heart **

Genre : Fantasy, Angst, Fluff

Cast : EXO, TVXQ, BAP, .el.

Pair : SuHo x YiXing

Setting : Alternate Reality

Rate : T

Length : OneShoot

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Warn : bahasa baku nan standar, alur kecepetan, length extra panjang more than 6000 word, banyak chara numpang lewat, garing tanpa humor, lumayan serius. Siapkan bodrexin bila anda merasakan sakit kepala saat membaca fics ini~ hehehe...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mini Glossary ::

.

.

EMN-waves :: Earth Magic Nuclei – waves (gelombang sihir inti bumi)

Trapar-waves :: short for Transparence Light Particle – waves (gelombang partikel cahaya transaran)

LFO :: Light Finding Operation (mecha yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi dan menunggangi Trapar-waves)

Novis-Protector adalah tingkatan penyihir sebelum menjadi Priestess-Knight

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING NYAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" XingXing… "

" Hmmm? "

.

.

.

.

Dua eksistensi bercahaya sedang duduk bersisian. Keduanya sama-sama mengenakan kimono putih dari rajutan kelopak bunga Krisan berhias sulaman kupu-kupu api abstrak dari benang perak yang ditenun laba-laba gunung dari percikan cahaya bintang fajar. Seorang yang pertama kali bertanya, yang berwajah cantik keibuan dengan rambut blonde platinum dan memiliki sepasang telinga kucing biru keperakan, yang sulaman perak kimononya dibingkai benang-benang biru sapphire. Matanya yang bulat indah memantulkan keteduhan warna biru samudera yang berkilau keperakan tertimpa cahaya matahari di irishnya. Di bawah bayangan pohon berpencahayaan remang seperti ini, pupil matanya membulat besar, berbeda jika matanya terkena cahaya terang, pupil itu akan menyempit hingga nyaris segaris tipis seperti mata milik hewan-hewan nokturnal. Eksistensi itu asyik merapikan surai kecokelatan lembut milik seorang yang rautnya jauh lebih muda yang tengah memejamkan mata seolah tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepala di pangkuannya. Tangannya lalu menyentuh sebuah tanduk putih gading yang berukir indah, yang tumbuh tepat di tengah kening anak bersurai cokelat itu.

.

.

Sementara anak itu, yang sulaman perak kupu-kupu api di kimononya bertabur mutiara emerald, menikmati keheningan yang melanda tempat itu saat eksistensi yang lebih dewasa menanti jawabannya. Anak bersurai cokelat almond keemasan itu sangat menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan ringan penuh rasa kasih sayang yang diberikan eksistensi bermata biru itu. Selama beberapa saat anak itu terdiam, mendengarkan semilir angin yang berhembus di antara dedaunan hijau lemon rumpun bambu di sekitar tanah lapang berumput pink tempat mereka duduk saat ini. Jemarinya sibuk memaikan permukaan air danau biru jernih yang garis-garis riak gelombangnya berpendar orange cerah. Perlahan dia membuka matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap seperti hamparan dedaunan jarum hutan conifer di pegunungan tinggi. Agak sedikit mendongak, dia menatap rimbunan putih dedaunan pohon maple tempat eksistensi yang lebih dewasa bersandar, lalu pandangannya beralih pada langit bernuansa ungu lembayung fajar. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, ingin menyatakan sesuatu tapi masih ragu.

.

.

.

.

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? " tanya eksistensi bertelinga kucing itu.

" Entahlah… " jawab anak bertanduk satu yang dipanggil 'XingXing' itu.

" Katakan saja apa yang mengganggu mu. Kau hanya akan meminta bertemu dengan ku di taman bambu ini jika sedang ada masalah. " mahluk bertelinga kucing itu mengecup kening XingXing penuh kasih.

" Mama, apa kau pernah bermimpi? " tanya XingXing.

" Hmmm… tentu saja, aku akan bermimpi jika aku tidur. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? " kata eksistensi yang dipanggil XingXing dengan sebutan 'Mama' itu keheranan.

" Apa bermimpi itu menyenangkan? " tanya XingXing lagi.

" Bagaimana ya? Tergantung dari apa yang kau mimpikan. Jika yang muncul itu hal yang menyeramkan, maka kau akan ketakutan saat bangun. Tapi jika yang muncul itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan, kau bisa merasa bahagia saat terjaga. " terang 'Mama' dengan raut berpikir keras.

" Benarkah? " XingXing mendudukkan tubuhnya. " Lalu kalau ada yang bisa bermimpi padahal orang itu tidak pernah tidur, apa itu aneh? "

.

.

.

.

'Mama' hanya bisa terdiam, matanya membulat, mungkin terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali melembut, penuh kesedihan dan empati lebih tepatnya, seharusnya 'Mama' menyadarinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, teringat dengan kenangan buruknya sendiri. Masa-masa kekejaman kelam yang jauh di luar nalar dan imajinasi masyarakat di masa sekarang serta sarat rasa takut. Siapa pun yang mengalami kondisi seperti XingXing tidak akan pernah bisa bermimpi, karena orang itu memang tidak pernah jatuh tertidur hingga akhir hidupnya. Meski mata mereka terpejam rapat, meski tubuh mereka tergeletak lemah di suatu tempat, tapi gelombang otak mereka dipaksa untuk terus bangun tanpa jeda. Mereka yang disebut 'the Priestess', kesadaran mereka akan terus melayang-layang di berbagai tempat di bumi, melihat bermacam hal secara kontinue dan tidak diberi waktu untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Hanya beberapa Priestess yang cukup beruntung karena kesadarannya mampu melanglang jauh hingga menembus batas antara dunia kehidupan dan kematian ini. 'Mama' adalah salah satunya, tapi masanya telah lewat ratusan tahun silam, sehingga yang bersangkutan sendiri sampai lupa dengan asal eksistensinya sebagai manusia. Di tempat ini, mereka bisa mengistirahatkan sejenak jiwa dan raga yang kelelahan. Tugas Priestess sebagai Linker yang menghubungkan EMN-waves dengan Monarch Noblemans sangat berat, sekali mereka tertidur, pancaran energinya akan terputus. Sebenarnya hanya butuh satu atau dua jam untuk membangun kembali ikatan itu dan menyebarkan daya sihir yang telah diperkuat ke seluruh sistem, tapi Monarch Nobleman lebih suka the Priestess bekerja dua puluh empat jam nonstop. Bahkan orang-orang itu tidak akan peduli jika sang Priestess mati. Bagi mereka, the Priestess hanyalah objek penelitian dan eksploitasi semata.

.

.

.

.

" XingXing… apa kau pernah bermimpi? " pertanyaan itu kini dikembalikan 'Mama'. Hati eksistensi itu berdebar penasaran.

" Ummm… Tidak tahu. " jawab XingXing.

" Benarkah? " 'Mama' menangkup wajah XingXing lembut.

" Mama, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama terjadi, mungkin sekitar delapan belas tahun terakhir. " eksistensi muda itu kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu 'Mama'.

" Ceritakanlah. " perintah 'Mama' lembut.

.

.

.

.

Angin kembali berhembus pelan, membuat dedauan bambu dan maple saling bergesekan, menimbulkan melodi sunyi yang menentramkan hati. Well, dan melodi itu benar-benar bisa terlihat oleh mata telanjang dalam bentuk not-not balok hijau tosca bersayap yang mengikuti arus angin. Aneh?! Biar saja, toh, di tempat ini, hal yang paling mustahil sekalipun bisa terwujud. Berjalan ke arah tengah danau, 'Mama' menapaki permukaan air jernih kebiruan dan menghasilkan pendaran orange cerah di setiap garis-garis riak gelombangnya, mata bulat berpupil sempitnya memandangi lingkungan di sekeliling danau. Taman bambu dengan kombinasi warna-warna terbalik ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak tempat aneh yang tercipta di dunia batas antara kematian dan kehidupan. Ada sih, taman, istana atau hutan lain yang tampilannya lebih normal dari pada yang ini, yang lebih enak dilihat tanpa harus merasa sakit mata karena komposisi warna yang mencolok mata begini. Tapi justru yang berbeda inilah yang membuat XingXing betah berlama-lama di sini, yang tidak biasa ini yang menjadi pengalih perhatiannya dari semua permasalahan dan rasa bosannya di dunia nyata. Ketika sampai di tengah, 'Mama' berhenti melangkah. Eksistensi biru keperakan itu terdiam memikirkan cerita XingXing, sementara sosok eksistensi muda itu telah lama beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman bambu yang terletak dalam aliran ruang-waktu statis itu.

.

.

.

.  
" JaeJoongie… ada apa? " panggil suatu eksistensi bercahaya kuning keemasan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di belakang 'Mama'.

" YunHo, Yunnie Bear… " JaeJoong atau 'Mama', eksistensi bertelinga kucing itu menghambur ke pelukan eksistensi bercahaya keemasan yang dipanggilnya 'YunHo' itu. " Aku merindukan mu. "

" Aku juga Jae… " YunHo membalas pelukan erat itu. " Sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini, cerita apa lagi yang dibawakan XingXing untuk mu? "

" Kau tahu Bear? Sebentar lagi the Priestess akan memperoleh kebebasannya untuk melihat bunga tidurnya lagi. " kata JaeJoong riang.

" Hmm? Baguslah. Kalau begitu, kita juga harus bersiap-siap. Saat kepulangan kita sudah dekat, ne? " YunHo menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher JaeJoong, menghirup wangi embun pagi yang menguar dari tubuh eksistensi bertelinga kucing itu.

" Ne, waktunya memperbaiki kerusakan yang telah diperbuat 'Monarch Noblemas'… " ulang JaeJoong dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remaja bersurai kemerahan itu terpekur menatap langit malam yang jernih dan penuh bertabur bintang. Kilauan milky way yang terbentang di angkasa malam menyimpan banyak cerita, tentang masa lalu, tentang masa depan dan bermacam kisah tentang mahluk-mahluk mitos. Dari tempatnya duduk, di salah satu cabang pohon yang sebesar tubuh orang dewasa yang letaknya nyaris mendekati pucuk tertinggi, dia bisa melihat jelas gugus Pegasus yang berkelap-kelip tepat di atas kepalanya. Remaja itu sangat menyukai dongeng-dongeng klasik tentang mahluk bernama Pegasus itu. Dia memejamkan mata, membayangkan bentuk imajiner sesosok kuda bersayap nan elegan yang terbang melintasi kelamnya lagit, sambil meresapi semilir angin dingin yang berhembus pelan. Saking asyik menggambarkan sosok mahluk mitos penuh pesona magis itu dalam benaknya, remaja itu sampai tidak menyadari seseorang telah duduk di sisi kanannya. Remaja yang memiliki kantung mata tebal kelabu seperti panda itu pun ikut menunggu dalam diam sampai si rambut merah membuka mata.

.

.

.

.

" Annyeong, ZiTao-ah… " sapa remaja itu tanpa membuka mata sedikit pun.

" SuHo-hyung~ seperti biasa, tebakan mu tidak pernah keliru. " kata ZiTao, namja panda itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

" Hehe… setiap orang punya 'current waves' yang berbeda-beda ZiTao. Masing-masingnya merupakan blue-print yang khas. Kau tahu itu. Aku bisa mendengar aliran darah yang bersirkulasi dalam tubuh manusia. Dan kau… " penjelasan SuHo buru-buru dipotong oleh ZiTao.

" Bisa melihat aliran waktu yang mengitari manusia. Kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali, hyung. " pungkas ZiTao dengan smirk usilnya.

" Anak pintar~ kau itu cepat sekali menyerap hal-hal baru. " SuHo tersenyum tipis.

" Hyahaha~ setidaknya aku jauh lebih jenius dari ChanYeol-hyung kan? " ZiTao terkekeh geli.

" Hehehe… kau benar, bocah tiang listrik itu loadingnya benar-benar mirip siput! Ne, ZiTao, tumben kau datang sendiri, mana YiFan? Dan kau ke sini naik apa? " tanya SuHo heran.

" Tentu saja naik LFO's! YiFan-ge ada kok, dia sedang memetik buah anggrek bintang di cabang terbawah untuk makanan Draco. Pakai LFO's juga lho, hyung! Gege tidak mau ambil resiko naga peliharaannya ditangkap tentara Monarch! " si namja panda menekankan penggunaan instrumen mekanik dengan singkatan LFO itu.

" Arasseo, baby panda. Tidak usah kau katakan pun aku sudah mengerti. " setelah sejak tadi terus memejamkan mata, akhirnya SuHo menunjukkan pelan-pelan orbs biru langitnya yang teduh.

" Hyung, kau masih belum terbiasa ya? " ZiTao kembali mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

" Hmmm… aniya, aku hanya sedang bernostalgia dengan memori sebelum aku YANG BIASA-BIASA SAJA ini tersangkut dalam sebuah organisasi rahasia LUAR BIASA yang membuatku jadi seorang remaja YANG TIDAK BIASA-BIASA SAJA lagi. " SuHo nyengir saat ZiTao terlihat kebingungan karena permainan kata-katanya itu.

.

.

.

.

Ya, kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu, SuHo adalah seorang remaja biasa yang tinggal di sebuah dunia yang sangat luar biasa. Saking biasanya sampai menjadi sesuatu yang sangat langka, karena ketika semua anak di Monarch Archipelago of MesoCumulus sudah dibekali kekuatan sihir alami sejak lahir. SuHo sama sekali tidak memilikinya, sampai remaja pun dia tetap tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Kasusnya satu berbanding tujuhratus limapuluh ribu setiap sekali kelahiran. Kondisinya kontras dengan Aqua Blue, bumi paralel yang sarat dengan energi sihir dan hal-hal berbau magis lainnya. Tapi sebiasa-biasanya SuHo, ada saja hal tidak biasa yang mengikutinya sejak dia berusia lima tahun. Diantaranya, irish sapphire namja angelic itu mampu melihat atau lebih tepatnya menangkap pancaran Trapar-waves yang lamda-nya lebih pendek dari sinar infra-red. Kalau ZiTao dan yang lainnya harus memakai glasses agar bisa melihatnya, SuHo bisa melakukannya dengan mata telanjang.

.

.

Secara naluri, SuHo membuat sebuah mekanisme dari logam meteorit khusus yang bisa digunakan untuk berselancar di atas Trapar-waves semudah orang berselancar di atas ombak. Mekanisme buatan SuHo jauh lebih sederhana dari LFO yang dikendarai ZiTao dan YiFan, bisa dibilang, mekanisme milik SuHo adalah bentuk dasar LFO. Tanpa ada yang mengajarinya, SuHo juga mampu menciptakan beberapa device sederhana lainnya. Misalnya menggunakan lempengan quartz tipis yang ditanami rangkaian sirkuit elektronik dikombinasikan dengan sihir milik JinKi, adiknya, sebagai media komunikasi. Mungkin bisa disamakan dengan iPad, hanya saja yang ini lebih tipis dan transparan, aplikasi sihirnya menjadikan device itu memiliki holographic touch screen. Natural-science itu diam-diam dipelajari SuHo dan JinKi, secara autodidak. Makanya, saat keduanya bertemu dengan EXOtia, mereka sangat terkejut karena tidak menyangka ada dunia lain yang lebih maju di luar kungkungan desa mereka yang sangat kolot.

.

.

Lalu, SuHo juga sangat akrab dengan magical creatures, mulai dari yang bijaksana seperti elf, hingga yang ganas seperti naga atau manticore. Sangat tidak biasa! Karena the creatures sudah lama bersembunyi dari perburuan yang dilakukan Monarch Noblemans. The creatures sangat pintar menyelipkan diri di celah-celah dimensi yang sulit dijangkau oleh mereka. Seperti tertarik magnet, mahluk-mahluk itu sering muncul saat SuHo sedang sendirian. YiFan saja sampai cemburu dengan kedekatan the creatures dan SuHo. Wajar, sih. Karena Draco, partner naga yang susah payah dijinakkan YiFan saat masih tinggal di homeland-nya, di Federation MainLand Float of StratoCumulus yang terletak satu lapisan atmosfer di bawah MesoCumulus, kadang lebih mengalem pada SuHo. Demi apa, YiFan yang dalam darahnya mengalir genetik clan pengendali naga terkuat di StratoCumulus saja perlu satu tahun lebih sampai Draco benar-benar tunduk. Sebaliknya Draco langsung mematuhi SuHo di sepuluh menit pertama pertemuan mereka!

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong soal YiFan. Dua tahun yang lalu, dia dan ZiTao-lah yang telah menyeret dua bersaudara Kim keluar dari kehidupannya yang serba monoton, membawanya menuju sebuah petualangan yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Well, semua bermula saat ada warga desa yang tidak sengaja menemukan 'rahasia kecil' tentang quartz devices milik mereka dan melapor pada bangsawan penguasa desa. Karena di MesoCumulus ada aturan yang tidak memperbolehkan orang-orang selain yang berdarah bangsawan mempelajari teknologi murni atau pun sihir level D ke atas, maka siapapun yang bisa menguasai teknik dasarnya akan dihukum penggal dan kepalanya diarak mengelilingi kotapraja. Tidak sampai sehari kabar itu terdengar di telinga orang-orang istana Crimean, keduanya langsung menjadi buronan level A. Kalau saja saat itu mereka berdua tidak bertemu dengan ZiTao dan YiFan yang tengah dalam misi pengintaian, mungkin dua bersaudara Kim sudah tinggal nama. Untuk membalas budi, SuHo dan JinKi pun setuju bergabung dalam organisasi pembebasan EXOtia.

.

.

.

.

" Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke base camp. Malam sudah larut. " YiFan berselancar lembut di atas Trapar-waves dan membuat alur flame di sekitar cabang tempat ZiTao dan SuHo duduk.

" Tidak bisakah kita begadang sedikit lebih lama? Aku belum mengantuk sama sekali. " mata SuHo kembali menatap langit.

" Ayo tidur, hyung. Besok kita harus bangun sebelum laba-laba fajar menyelesaikan tenunan embun mutiara di sarang mereka. " ZiTao menguap lebar.

" Kalau begitu, kalian saja duluan. Sebelum Lay datang, aku belum bisa tidur. " SuHo menghela nafas, sementara kedua orang yang lain saling berpandangan.

" Si Unicorn? " tanya ZiTao.

" Uh-huh… siapa lagi? Sangat mustahil aku masih segar bugar begini kalau aku memimpikan sekotak bakpao bulat. " SuHo mencoba melucu.

" Yeah, SungYeol itu dream readers paling ember yang pernah aku temui. Dan Chen, apa pun itu yang menyangkut bakpao asli atau BaoZi-nya, pasti ditanggapi dengan terlalu serius. " YiFan menggaruk kepala saat mengingat JongIn sang teleporter disetrum Chen setelah menggunakan kata bakpao sebagai objek candaan.

" Knight-nya Frosty Priestess itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda. " ZiTao merengut.

" Hanya kalau menyangkut soal bakpao. " tambah SuHo.

.

.

.

.

Ketiganya menghela nafas saat mengingat kefanatikan rekan mereka yang satu itu. Well, yah, semua orang tentu punya yang namanya rasa fanatik terhadap sesuatu. Seperti ZiTao yang penggemar berat segala hal berbau panda, YiFan yang suka terhadap barang-barang fluffy atau ChangMin leader EXOtia di generasi mereka yang terkenal dengan julukan MonsFood-nya lantaran kegilaannya pada makanan. Tapi tidak ada yang separah Chen, yang akan marah kalau ada orang yang sedikit saja berani mempermainkan kata 'bakpao'. Sebentar kemudian, mereka sudah kembali ke aktifitasnya semula. SuHo yang memejamkan mata dan membayangkan legenda Pegasus, ZiTao sang Time Priestess membuat daun-daun gugur berhenti dan melayang di udara hampa dalam aliran waktu yang membeku, YiFan yang duduk bersila di atas LFO-nya sambil menghitung jumlah buah bintang merah sebesar kepalan tangan untuk makanan Draco yang ada dalam keranjang. Suasana kembali sepi. Sampai tiba-tiba quartz device milik YiFan berdering dan menampilkan icon Aquatic Dragon, sesosok naga bersayap selaput dengan ekor sirip seperti ikan berwarna biru yang menjadi lambang federasi StratoCumulus. Namja blonde itu buru-buru memasang headset dan menerima telepon sebelum disembur siapa pun orang yang ada di seberang line.

.

.

.

.

" Well, tapi sepertinya kau harus tetap ikut turun. Tadi ChangMin-hyung baru saja menghubungi ku. Baby Bunny Warriors, perwakilan dari Mother Continents on Earth's sudah tiba. " kata YiFan.

" Hufff… Arasseo… " SuHo pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Lay… kau datang? " panggil SuHo sambil mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air danau jernih di bawah dermaga.

" Ya, ya… dan lagi-lagi kau meninggalkan ku duluan. Huh… " tampak seekor unicorn putih menekuk kaki dan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang SuHo. " Susah tahu, mencari jejak mu di antara jutaan bunga tidur yang mengambang di padang mimpi Elverum. "

" Maaf, tapi lebih baik aku tidur cepat ketimbang harus merasakan frosbite-nya MinSeok. " tanpa menoleh, SuHo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus tanduk platina berukir sang unicorn.

" Ish! Awas saja kalau bocah bakpao itu sampai berani membekukan mu! Akan ku buat dia mimpi buruk selama satu bulan penuh! " Lay menjejak-jejakkan kaki depannya tanda tidak suka.

" Lakukan saja Lay-ah dan kau akan diperangkap SungYeol dalam penjara mimpinya. " SuHo membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mengalungkan tangannya yang satu lagi di leher jenjang Lay.

" ANDWEEEEEEE! " sosok kuda bertanduk itu meringkik gelisah.

.

.

.

.

SuHo menyembunyikan tawa tertahannya di cerukan leher Lay. Ditepuk-tepuknya permukaan bersurai blonde-platinum panjang sehalus beludru itu dengan lembut sampai ringkikannya mereda. Well, bukannya SuHo kejam atau bagaimana ya, menertawakan ketakutan orang lain. Tapi kejadian itu memang terlalu lucu untuk dilupakan, karena jarang-jarang Lay kena batunya saat menyusup dan iseng mengubah jalan mimpi orang. Oh my, betapa SuHo ingin tertawa ngakak gara-gara SungYeol yang marah memerangkap Lay dalam jerat dream catchernya. Dream Priestess itu mengamuk setelah Lay mengacak-acak rancangan dream connector project yang susah payah dibangunnya selama seminggu penuh. Menurut SungYeol, kalau berhasil project itu akan sangat berguna bagi EXOtia. Project menghubungkan mimpi itu bisa digunakan untuk mengadakan rapat penting di saat waktu yang mereka punya sempit. Sekali menyelam minum air gitu deh. Sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah, dalam tidur mereka bisa membahas hal-hal penting yang tertunda.

.

.

Oke, kembali ke masalah Lay yang ditangkap SungYeol. Sebagai hukuman karena sudah menghancurkan sebagian besar project-nya, namja kelewat hyper itu dengan paksa menjadikan Lay sebagai upik abu gadungan dalam drama UnicoRella. Bayangan seekor unicorn yang wajib mengenakan kostum victorian berenda-renda ala cinderella saja sudah membuat perut SuHo kram akut. Lay jadi terlihat seperti kuda karnaval yang sering disuruh beratraksi melompati cincin api di pertunjukan sirkus. Apalagi Lay harus mematuhi script gila hasil karya SungYeol yang hasilnya hancur-hancuran. Ayolah, biarpun Lay itu cuma seekor unicorn, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak mengetahui dongeng anak-anak yang turun temurun diceritakan saat menjelang tidur. Lay bahkan hafal dongeng tua dari tanah Mother Continent's itu di luar kepala. Jadi saat memerankan parodi Cinderella yang di-mix dengan Snow White dalam wujud kuda seperti ini plus cast tambahan dari anggota EXOtia yang sengaja dipanggil SungYeol dari mimpi mereka masing-masing. Rasanya Lay ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saking malunya.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah, sudah… Kan setelah itu SungYeol sudah minta maaf. " bujuk SuHo.

" Tetap saja memalukan! Aku ini namja, tapi disuruh berperan jadi Cinderella tidak jelas dalam wujud kuda berkostum binatang sirkus! Huh! " dengus Lay jengkel.

" Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak berubah wujud jadi manusia saja? " pertanyaan itu terlontar dari SuHo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" Ani, kalau aku menampakkan wujud asli ku. Bisa-bisa para ilmuan gila itu memberikan caffeine dosis tinggi supaya aku terjaga total! " sang kuda menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat surai peraknya bergerak lembut. Sungguh, Lay benci rasa pahit caffeine yang merambat melalui pembuluh darah menuju saraf sensorik di permukaan lidahnya.

" Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Sekali saja, ne? " pinta SuHo.

" Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Berubah wujud jadi manusia itu menguras banyak energi. Waktu tidur ku akan jadi lebih lama dan itu bisa membuat mereka curiga. " Lay menggesek-gesekkan pipinya yang berbulu ke wajah SuHo.

" Yah, padahal aku ingin melihat wujud asli mu. Pasti wajah mu secantik hati mu. " goda SuHo, namja angelic itu mencium kening Lay lembut.

" Tolong deh, aku ini namja! " keluh Lay, meski SuHo masih bisa melihat rona pink tipis menyebar di permukaan wajah berbulunya.

" Namja cantik? Hehe… setidaknya beri tahu aku nama asli mu. Bukan julukan yang diberikan para ilmuan gila itu pada mu. " bisik SuHo di telinga Lay yang sensitif.

" Aniyo. " tolak Lay.

.

.

.

.

Penolakan yang entah keberapa kalinya itu justru semakin membuat SuHo penasaran. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berdua berteman, tapi tidak sekali pun Lay pernah menunjukkan wujud manusia-nya, atau mengatakan siapa nama aslinya. Lay selalu menolak dengan seribu alasan setiap kali SuHo bertanya. Namja unicorn itu juga tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun tentang dirinya, kecuali bermacam ilmu pengetahuan yang dia punya. Lay selalu berhasil memanfaatkan rasa haus ilmu pengetahuan SuHo untuk membelokkan arah pembicaraan mereka dengan mengajarkan tentang dunia dan seisinya, baik itu Aqua Blue atau bumi paralel yang lain. Sebaliknya, SuHo selalu bercerita tentang apa saja, dari yang sepele sampai rahasia-rahasia penting yang terlewatkan selama pengembaraan Lay. Kadang Lay mengajak SuHo berkelana ke dalam mimpi tiap orang. Kadang juga mereka mengajak JinKi kalau tenaga Lay sedang melebihi titik maksimum. Tentu saja anak itu senang dengan kesempatan langka yang tak akan datang dua kali itu. Untungnya JinKi bisa menjaga rahasia, jadi SuHo tidak khawatir adiknya itu akan pamer pada teman-temannya.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi sekitar delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Tepat satu minggu setelah hari ulang tahunnya yang kelima, serta pada hari irish biru langit SuHo mulai bisa melihat Trapar-waves aquamarine yang melayang-layang di udara hampa. SuHo masih ingat, saat itu dia memimpikan sebuah kuil tua yang berada di halaman dalam sebuah istana. Kuil yang sangat megah dan disangga pilar-pilar marmer putih menjulang setinggi lebih dari lima belas meter itu memiliki arsitektur mirip dengan kuil Parthenon tempat pemujaan Athena. Ukiran floral, binatang dan astral yang begitu kaya serta rumit terhampar di atas lantai marmer, di mana pun mata memandang, tampak tidak ada satu bagian lantai yang luput dari goresan karya seni maha indah itu. Ketika SuHo melangkah semakin ke dalam gelapnya bangunan kuil, dia melihat lantai marmer di bawah kakinya perlahan berubah menjadi tanah lembut yang ditumbuhi rerumputan halus dan bunga-bunga beraneka warna. Pilar-pilar berlumut dengan tumbuhan merambat yang membelitnya, lalu udara yang terasa sangat bersih. Di area tengah kuil, langkah SuHo terhenti oleh sebuah pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

.

.

Di sana, di tepian danau kecil yang berkilau kebiruan akibat tertimpa cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kegelapan dari lubang besar yang menganga di atap kuil, sesosok mahluk mitos tengah duduk dengan anggun. Bulu putih peraknya yang lembut seakan bersinar memantulkan cahaya siang. Di keningnya, tumbuh sebuah tanduk platina sepanjang sebelas inchi, guratan-guratan yang ada dipermukaannya memperlihatkan motif floral sulur anggur. Ukiran itu sempurna, seperti dipahat oleh pengrajin profesional, padahal ukiran itu alami dan muncul seiring dengan tumbuhnya tanduk. SuHo tidak butuh otak yang jenius untuk mengidentifikasi nama mahluk yang ada di hadapannya ini. Hanya ada satu jenis kuda bertanduk di dunia ini, dan itu adalah unicorn. Seolah mengetahui ada yang datang, unicorn itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan memandang SuHo kecil dengan mata emeraldnya yang bulat besar. Dalam sekejap, SuHo telah terhanyut dalam pesona keindahan irish hijau tua sang unicorn, mata itu begitu jernih dan teduh. Irish emerald itu pun berhasil menawan hati SuHo. Sejak saat itu mereka seolah tak terpisahkan di dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

" Please Lay, beri tahu aku nama asli mu. Kau tahu, kita sudah mengenalku sejak kecil, tapi selama itu hanya sedikit hal yang aku tahu tentang mu. Kau mengajariku bermacam pengetahuan tentang dunia, tapi kau tidak memberitahukan apa kebiasaan mu, apa yang kau suka, apa yang kau benci. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi objek penelitian. Apakah kau takut, apakah kau sakit. Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, dari mana kau berasal dan seperti apa wajah asli mu. Aku ingin tahu semua tentang mu Lay. " selama tahun-tahun yang panjang itu pula, baru kali ini SuHo mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara terang-terangan.

" Berhentilah membahas hal yang tidak perlu SuHo. " Lay menggerakkan badannya dan mulai menapak bangkit.

" Tentu saja ini penting Lay! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau orang yang aku cintai menderita… Ups! " SuHo buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya SuHo ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam sebuah sumur di suatu tempat yang tidak berpenghuni, lalu menutup lubang sumur itu dengan batu besar agar dia tidak bisa keluar lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Namja angelic itu menyesali kelancangan mulutnya dalam berkata-kata. Menyesali pengakuan yang terucap begitu saja tanpa sempat disaring otaknya. Dalam hatinya terbersit keraguan tentang bagaimana nasib persahabatan mereka setelah ini. Akan jadi renggang kah? Akan biasa-biasa saja? Atau malah akan jadi lebih baik? Itu kalau SuHo beruntung pernyataan cintanya diterima sang Unicorn. SuHo menyadari perubahan perasaannya dari sekedar bersahabat dan kagum terhadap orang yang telah mengajarinya berbagai macam hal, menjadi perasaan cinta yang sangat mendalam sejak lima tahun yang lalu. SuHo mencintai sang Unicorn lebih dari apa pun yang ada di dunia ini, hanya saja dia takut mengakuinya karena namja angelic itu sudah menduga jawaban seperti apa yang akan diucapkan Lay.

.

.

.

.

" Kau… bilang apa… tadi? " andai saja Lay adalah seorang yang tidak mengerti etika keanggunan, mungkin saja sekarang mulutnya sudah melongo lebar. " Cinta? Kau mencintai ku? Mahluk seperti aku?! Jangan bercanda SuHo! "

" Aku tidak bercanda! Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada mu sejak hari pertama kita bertemu. " aku SuHo jujur.

" Ugh! Kau bodoh! Aku tidak pantas untuk mu. Aku hanya objek penelitian yang suatu saat akan dibuang. Bahkan untuk hidup sebagai orang normal pun aku tidak berhak. " gumam Lay sendu, ditundukkannya wajahnya rendah-rendah.

" Setiap orang berhak hidup dan merasakan cinta, bukankah kau selalu mengajarkan hal itu pada ku? " SuHo menghela nafas panjang, lalu dia menangkup wajah Lay agar mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan. " Karena itu Lay, beri tahu aku nama asli mu. Agar aku bisa menolong mu. "

" Kau tidak tahu siapa yang akan kalian hadapi, SuHo. Varangian Noblemans itu sekumpulan orang-orang gila yang menyeramkan! Mereka akan melakukan apa saja agar kekuasaan mereka bertahan! " Lay mengalihkan topik pembicaraan secara paksa.

" Kami tahu, Lay. Bertahun-tahun EXOtia menyusun rencana untuk menumbangkan mereka. Kami selalu belajar dari pengalaman dan kekalahan kami, Lay. " kata SuHo bersabar. " Katakan, kau ingin bebas atau tetap terkurung di tempat laknat itu? "

" SuHo, sudah berapa tahun kau mengenal ku, heum? " sang Unicorn menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kalau begitu, apa yang kau takut kan? " dengan penuh kasih SuHo membelai surai platinum lembut di sepanjang tengkuk Lay. " Kematian? Kegagalan? "

" Bukan… Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika aku mati atau tanah ini gagal dibebaskan. " suara Lay penuh keraguan.

" Lalu? " melodi lembut SuHo terdengar sejuk di telinga Lay.

" Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu. " gumam Lay nyaris tak terdengar.

" Hmmm? " SuHo memasang wajah bodohnya. Reaksi yang ini di luar perhitungannya, " apa kau bilang? "

" Hmmph… Tidak ada siaran ulang! " decih sang Unicorn.

" Hahaha… Arasseo~ " SuHo ber-sing-a-song.

" Kau yakin bisa membebaskan ku? " tanya Lay.

" Aku yakin. " sahut SuHo dengan wajah serius.

" Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu nama asli ku. Tapi sebagai gantinya, bagian dari diri ku ini yang akan menjadi penunjuk jalan untuk mu. " Lay menutup matanya, membiarkan sebutis kristal air mata bening menetes menuruni wajahnya. " Aku menunggu mu di tempat itu. Semoga beruntung, SuHo. "

" Aku pasti akan melepaskan mu dari cengkeraman Monarch Noblemans, wahai sang Unicorn Priestess… " bisik SuHo sebelum keduanya berpisah dan kembali ke alam nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~(o.O~)_(~O.o)~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grand Father Clock yang ada di aula tengah base camp berdentang nyaring sebanyak empat kali diiringin suara deru burung hantu yang keluar masuk dari bird house-nya, menandakan pukul empat pagi telah tiba. Tapi suasana di ruangan besar itu sudah ramai dan sesak dengan sekumpulan orang yang tengah mempersiapkan bermacam-macam peralatan perang. Bunyi denting pedang yang beradu, suara baju-baju zirah yang dikancingkan, suara orang yang mengisi magasin senjata api atau keresak napalm grenade yang dilepas dari pembungkusnya. Raut wajah mereka terlihat tegang dan kaku, tensi di sekeliling mereka sangat tinggi. Seperti ranjau darat yang bisa meledak seketika bila diberi stimulus beban berat di permukaannya. Wajar saja, karena yang sedang menanti di depan mata mereka adalah perang besar yang akan menentukan nasib seluruh rakyat MesoCumulus di masa depan.

.

.

Apakah mereka akan bebas atau akan tetap berada di bawah pemerintahan penguasa yang tiran. Kaum penguasa yang seribu tahun silam telah menggulingkan raja MesoCumulus yang sah dari tahta kekuasaannya. Sebelas power source yang menjadi penanda hierarki kekuasaan para bangsawan tiran di sebelas pulau utama MesoCumulus Archipelago telah ditumbangkan melalui peperangan hebat yang memakan banyak korban jiwa. Sebelas Priestess telah dibebaskan Knight-nya dari magical core yang mengekang kehidupan mereka. Hanya tinggal satu magical core lagi yang belum dihancurkan. Crimean core terlindung dalam tebalnya tembok istana Crimean di kotapraja Varangys, dijaga ribuan prajurit yang tak terbayangkan, dikelilingi puluhan jebakan mematikan. Tingkat keamanannya yang paling tinggi diantara kesebelas core. Varangians Nobleman tentu sudah mengambil pelajaran dari begitu gampangnya tirani di sebelas wilayah praja diruntuhkan gerakan pembebasan. Mereka memperkuat diri mereka dengan berbagai cara dan sebagian besar cara itu sangat di luar nalar. Well, perang terakhir ini tidak akan semudah seperti yang sudah-sudah.

.

.

.

.

" The last, aku Kim HimChan, pink bunny warrior. Kekuatan ku adalah mengedalikan emosi manusia. Well, mirip dengan telekinesisnya Priestess LuHan, tapi milikku lebih ke arah pengumpulan informasi dari kepingan emosi. Range-ku mencakup hampir keseluruhan pulau Ryvnisch ini. " sesosok namja cantik membungkukkan diri bersama lima orang namja lainnya setelah memperkenalkan diri mereka.

" So, HimChan atau YongGuk atau siapa pun dari kalian. Bisa kalian perjelas maksud kalian membantu EXOtia? Asal tahu saja, para tetua Elfen yang mengutus kalian hanya memberikan petunjuk samar. Mereka bilang tidak akan seru kalau semuanya langsung dibeberkan! Aaaargh! Sialan! " gerutu ChangMin kesal sambil menusuk-nusuk foto seorang namja berwajah ikan.

" Ummm… YongGuk-hyung? Boleh aku bicara. " seorang namja belia bertudung putih menarik-narik lengan YongGuk, leader Bunny Warrior yang mengenakan kemeja merah.

" Do it. Toh DongHae-hyung tidak ada di sini. " sahut YongGuk santai.

" Anoo… semua, bisa tolong dengarkan aku? " namja itu maju dengan takut-takut.

" Yah! Berhenti dari kegiatan kalian! Biarkan anak ini, ah, siapa pun namanya, bicara! " seru bocah tiang listrik berambut keriting alias ChanYeol menggelegar.

" Tsk. Ternyata namja ini sama menyebalkannya dengan hyung-muka-ikan itu! " desis namja tadi jengkel. " Uhummm… Nama ku YoungJae, mohon jangan dilupakan lagi, ChanYeol-haraboji. "

.

.

.

.

Semua orang berusaha menahan tawa dengan komentar sarkastis YoungJae yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh ChanYeol. BaekHyun, Priestess-nya, hanya bisa memasang wajah datar atas ketidakpekaan Knight-nya itu. YoungJae menggembungkan pipinya, masih kesal, tapi dia harus tetap profesional. Biblioteca Magus muda nan jenius itu melambaikan tangannya ke udara, membuat partikel cahaya dan energi sihir saling beresonansi dan memadat, membetuk jalinan serat optik halus setebal satu milimeter dalam bidang yang luas. Dua menit kemudian, di hadapan puluhan pasang mata para prajurit utama, sebuah holographic touch-screen ukuran sembilan puluh inch terbentang sempurna. Ada banyak folder berserakan yang langsung disortir YoungJae menjadi satu folder berlogo Terrestrial Dragon, seekor ular basilisk bersisik emas dengan mahkota berhias rubi di atas kepalanya, logo resmi persatuan negara-negara yang ada di Mothers Continents. Folder itu berisi persetujuan tetua Elfen membantu EXOtia. Alasan utamanya adalah untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan Aqua Blue yang seribu tahun belakangan dirusak oleh Monarch Nobleman, serta mengembalikan fungsi MesoCumulus Archipelago seperi semula.

.

.

Aqua Blue sama seperti bumi yang memiliki lima lapisan atmosfer, yang membedakan adalah tiga lapisan diantaranya berisi gugusan daratan. Monarch Archipelago of MesoCumulus melayang-layang di atas Trapar-waves dan EMN-waves tipis pada lapisan Mesosfer dengan arah rotasi dari timur ke barat sepeti Aqua Blue. Tugas utama kepulauan MesoCumulus adalah menghalau atau kalau perlu menghancurkan meteorit yang memasuki atmosfer Aqua Blue agar tidak sampai membentur StratoCumulus dan Countries Alliance of the Mothers Continents. Selanjutnya adalah Federation MainLand Float of StratoCumulus yang ada di lapisan Stratosfer, arah rotasinya berkebalikan dari Aqua Blue. StratoCumulus bertindak sebagai pengatur iklim, cuaca dan suhu Aqua Blue, juga mengatur kapan jatuhnya hujan beserta besaran intensitas-nya di setiap daerah. Terakhir Mothers Continents yang terdiri dari banyak negara yang saling beraliansi ini adalah satu-satunya lapisan daratan yang melekat pada lapisan kerak bumi Aqua Blue. Benua-benua raksasa yang tujuh puluh persen area-nya terdiri dari hutan hijau ini mengatur sirkulasi udara, menjaga ketersediaan air, menyediakan oksigen serta memproduksi ozon untuk seluruh lapisan Aqua Blue.

.

.

Sejak diberlakukannya sistem pemusatan energi sihir tunggal di dua belas wilayah MesoCumulus Archipelago dengan the Priestess sebagai sumber kekuatannya sekitar seribu tahun yang lalu. Kepulauan melayang ini berhenti berotasi. Masing-masing wilayah itu memakai serat Trapar yang terbentuk akibat distrosi energi sihir sebagai jangkar yang menahan pergerakan MesoCumulus. Serat-serat tebal itu terjalin rapat degan pusat Trapar di inti bumi. Monarch Nobleman pun sengaja menjatuhkan jangkar-jangkar itu di tempat yang strategis, seperti di dekat salah satu ibukota negara di Mothers Continents atau ikut menahan satu daratan penting di StratoCumulus. Mereka juga berhenti dari tugasnya sebagai penghalau meteorit, sehingga banyak kerusakan yang terjadi pada dua lapisan atmosfer di bawah MesoCumulus karenanya. Para bangsawan memasang persyaratan berat agar mereka tetap melaksanakan tugasnya menghalau meteorit. Yaitu memberikan upeti tahunan yang harganya sangat mencekik leher, paket oksigen yang lebih banyak dari StratoCumulus dan menyerahkan sejumlah Novis remaja untuk menggantikan Priestess yang telah habis masa tugasnya alias tewas.

.

.

.

.

" Hmmm… kalau begitu, seharusnya tahun ini juga ada anak-anak yang diserahkan kan? " SuHo akhirnya buka suara setelah selesai membaca semua data yang terproyeksi di udara.

" Memang ada. " sahut YoungJae.

" Kalau begitu, kita juga harus menyelamatkan mereka dong! Auch! " seru ChanYeol sebelum kepalanya dipukul BaekHyun dengan sandal toilet.

" Bocah bodoh! Buat apa kita bersusah payah kalau orang yang ingin kita tolong sudah ada di depan mata kita?! " amuk BaekHyun yang amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

" Ah, jadi begitu. Pantas saja kalian bisa naik ke permukaan dengan mudah tanpa harus melewati serangkaian pemeriksaan ketat Sentinel (pasukan penyelidik). Kalau boleh ku tebak, HimChan, YoungJae dan ZeLo adalah Novis (calon Priesstess), lalu tiga yang lain adalah Protector-nya. " SuHo yang cerdas langsung menarik kesimpulan dari ucapan BaekHyun.

" Begitulah. Andai kami bertiga bukan Novis, mustahil kami bisa sampai kemari. Yang bisa melewati gerbang khusus di pangkal jangkar Trapar kan hanya mereka yang diundang Monarch Nobleman. " HimChan mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

_Careless, careless._

_Shoot anonymous, anonymous._

_Heartless, mindless._

_No one, who care about me?_

.

.

.

.

Penggalan lagu bernuansa dark yang diunduh ChangMin dari bumi paralel yang lain itu tiba-tiba terdengar di saat mereka tengah serius membicarakan sejumlah strategi penyerangan yang dianggap efektif untuk menjatuhkan benteng pertahanan terakhir Monarch Nobleman. Wajah-wajah yang semula masih terlihat riang menertawakan kekonyolan pasangan BaekYeol dan sejumlah penyihir yang terlihat santai menuliskan point-point penting letak titik lemah istana Crimean dalam perangkat quartz mereka, kini menampilkan raut datar tanpa ekspresi. Suasana ruangan yang semula diliputi kehangatan kini mendingin. Perlahan tensi tegang mulai terbangun di antara orang-orang yang kembali disibukkan dengan bermacam persenjataan. Lagu bernuansa dark itu ternyata adalah tanda akan dimulainya peperangan terbesar di Ryvnisch Island. Derap langkah kaki menggema dari arah tangga melingkar yang menuju tingkat teratas basecamp, selang sedetik kemudian muncul seorang namja manis yang membawa sebuah teropong medan dengan model terbaru. Di belakangnya menyusul dua namja lain, SeHun yang setia dengan poker face andalannya dan LuHan yang memiliki mata bulat berkilat seperti anak rusa.

.

.

.

.

" HYUUUUUNGGGG! WANGJA-HYUUUUUUUUUUUUNG! " seru namja manis itu riang, berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan situasi tegang di ruangan itu.

" Jadi, kita mendarat di danau kecil sebelah selatan perimeter istana Crimean? Apa tidak terlalu beresiko? Biar kelihatannya damai begitu, tempat itu penuh gas beracun lho. " SuHo mendebat strategi penyerangan awal ChangMin.

" Gwaenchana, permasalahan udara beracun, bukannya kita semua yang ada di tempat ini sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu? Kau lupa kalau Oradea Forest ini dulunya tempat pembuangan limbah? Lagipula, purifikasi udara kan bisa dilakukan SeHun. He's the Master of Air, y'know? " sahut ChangMin sok pakai bahasa inggris.

" Itu kan sudah lewat puluhan tahun yang lalu! Lagi pula kenapa di sekitar istana tidak ada danau yang normal sih?! Sari-sari mayat yang terkubur di dasarnya 'kan membuat airnya tidak bisa ku gunakan. " gumam SuHo, dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan air yang dikendalikannya justru berbalik menyerangnya karena aura mayat.

" Di titik itu penjagaan manusianya paling sedikit. Yaah… meski di situ banyak zombie ganasnya sih. " KyungSoo, sang Earth Priestess menggaruk lehernya.

" SUHO WANGJAAAAA! SUHO-HYUUUUUUNG! " namja manis itu berteriak tepat di telinga SuHo karena dikacangin.

" Yah! JinKi! Jangan berteriak di telinga orang! Lagi pula, aku bukan 'Wangja'! " SuHo yang kesal lalu mencubit pipi JinKi keras-keras.

" APPOOO! Hyung! Jelek! Hish! Tentu saja kita ini 'Wangja', hyung! Dalam diri kita mengalir darah para raja terdahulu! " gerutu JinKi sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

" Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang pakai gelar 'Wangja'. Aku lebih suka jadi scientist biasa. " namja angelic itu menghela nafas.

" Kau Putra Mahkota, hyung! Jadi terima nasib saja ku panggil 'Wangja'. Kekeke~ " JinKi langsung menyembunyikan diri di belakang ChangMin, kekasihnya yang tinggi menjulang itu, sebelum dipukuli SuHo.

.

.

.

.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat nama Kim bersaudara ini masuk dalam list buronan Varangian Nobleman berharga tinggi. Selain kejeniusan keduanya dalam mempelajari berbagai macam hal sains dasar secara otodidak melalui pengarahan Lay, sampai-sampai mereka dituduh telah mencuri buku-buku pembelajaran sains dari perpusakaan milik bangsawan desa setempat. Serta kemampuan menggunakan sihir yang ada di level A –karena suatu kejadian, kekuatan sihir pengendalian elemen air milik SuHo akhirnya bangkit–. Dalam darah dua bersaudara ini terdapat genetik peninggalan raja-raja terdahulu, dengan kata lain, mereka berdua ini adalah pewaris kekuasaan MesoCumulus yang sah. Buktinya adalah kemampuan keduanya melihat Trapar-waves dan EMN-waves secara kasat mata, yang hanya dimiliki putra atau putri mahkota. Mereka diburu Varangian Nobleman yang merasa ketakutan jika sampai darah sang pewaris bangkit dan mengadakan pemberontakan untuk menggulikan kekuasaan mereka. Sayangnya, keduanya tidak punya clue sama sekali tentang garis keturunan yang sudah lewat ratusan tahun lebih itu. Tentara pembebasan EXOtia saja baru mengetahui kebenaran silsilah Kim bersaudara setengah tahun setelah mereka bergabung.

.

.

Ketika Kim bersaudara tidak sengaja mengaktifkan artifact peninggalan sang raja yang tersimpan di ruang harta yang tersembunyi dalam labyrinth di basement paling dasar base camp. Artifact yang menyimpan jutaan informasi mengenai Aqua Blue dan bumi paralel-nya, sebuah benda yang merekam ribuan pengetahuan sains dan sihir. Crystallum Essentia Biblioteca, lempengan quarsa jernih setebal kamus oxford itu menampung data tentang berbagai macam hal, mulai dari sejarah, ilmu bumi, fisiologi tubuh manusia, cara kerja sihir dan masih banyak lagi. Berbekal artifact yang pada akhirnya bisa digunakan, member EXOtia mempelajari banyak informasi dengan cepat. Lalu membuat sejumlah strategi perang juga peralatan tempur berdasar instruksi-instruksi yang diunduh dari quarsa itu. Hebatnya lagi, benda itu bisa meng-update sendiri informasinya yang telah ketinggalan jaman, cara kerjanya persis seperti jaringan internet di bumi paralel, tapi tidak dengan sistem pengumpulan informasinya yang independent tanpa campur tangan manusia, seolah benda itu punya otak dan perasaan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

" Oh, ya. KyungSoo-hyung, pagar pembatas yang dirajut para laba-laba fajar hampir selesai. Kalau tidak cepat, kita tidak bisa masuk ke area istana. " kata JinKi masih dari balik badan ChangMin.

" Kau dengar, SuHo. Saatnya kita pergi. " KyungSoo menepuk-nepuk bahu SuHo.

" Apa boleh buat. " SuHo memijat pelipisnya perlahan. " Hari ini perjuangan terakhir kita. Demi kebebasan negeri ini dan demi kesejahteraan rakyat kita, peperangan besar ini harus kita menangkan. Bertempurlah hingga titik darah penghabisan demi masa depan yang lebih baik. Di sini, pagi ini kita berpisah. Dan nanti malam, kita semua harus berkumpul lagi di sini untuk merayakan kemenangan. Wahai para pejuang, nasib negeri ini bergantung pada kalian! "

" Whew… pidato kenegaraan yang bagus, bro! " ChangMin mendekap SuHo dari belakang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. " Lumayanlah, buat namja pendek berwajah malaikat sepertimu~ "

" Hyung, hyung, tolong selamatkan calon kakak ipar ku ya? " kekeh JinKi yang masih saja menggoda SuHo.

" Shut up! " desis SuHo sambil mengurut dada, berusaha menyadarkan diri menghadapi adik dan calon ipar yang sifat evilnya menyaingi KyuHyun sang TechnoMagus. " Semuanya! Kita berangkat sekarang! "

" Tolong selamatkan rekan kami, SuHo-wangja. " kesebelas Priestess yang telah bebas memohon dengan penuh hormat.

" Arasseo… " gumam SuHo, tangan kirinya yang berada dalam kantung jaket menggenggam erat sebutir emerald berbentuk tetesan air mata yang di dapatnya dari sang Unicorn saat terjaga dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

_Hang on __a little __longer__, __my beloved __Unicorn Priestess__. __Soon __I'm __going to __save you._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~[To Be Continue]~~~

Mind to review?

(n_n)V


End file.
